Trapped
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are stepsiblings trapped in the same house by restraining parents. As if life as a teenager wasn't hard enough, they have to deal with each other and their opposing personalities. Will they destroy each other or learn to get along? AU SS
1. Prologue: Picking the Bridesmaid!

Welcome everybody to a new story by Yours Truly!

First of all, I want to et you know that I'm sorry that I haven't updated "IceBreaking" lately, it's just that school is stupid and everyday after it I have flag football practice for like, 3 hours, so I don't get home until late at night, where I am stupidly tired so I either go to sleep early or use my computer whilst being attacked by me friends who bitch at me for ignoring them.

On top of that, I've taken up into writing short stories. I have a portfolio and I'm proud of it. It doesn't suck, id I do say so myself. So as you see, I have to race time, and the only reason why I'm here right now, is because I have a nasty headache and I was too sick to go to school today, and for some reason inspiration popped its funny head.

This story is a SasuSaku, of course, my favorite couple. But I'm trying something different. It's a HighSchool Fic. I really don't know why. But meh, that's how my mind works. So, without any further ado…

Disclaimer: Ugh. You know it.

--

* * *

**xTrappedx**

**Chapter 1: Picking the Bridesmaids**

"_Fuck_ no" Sakura slammed her fists against the mahogany table so hard that the plates trembled and the jar of water stumbled. A single petal of a single flower in the vase, on the center of the table fell gracefully to the white linen.

"Sakura, language!" Her mother reprimanded. Sakura's lips pulled back in a snarl. Bangs fell in front of her eyes, hiding her sight with their pink silhouette.

"Seriously, _what the hell_, mom!? You couldn't have talked to me about this?! I'm your daughter, for crying out loud!" The girl threw her fists in the air, waving angrily. She stuck out an accusing finger and pointed it at the bored-looking teen sitting on the other side of the table. "And _him_? Of all the people in this world! Of all the six billion people in this planet, you chose this guy, and his father?!"

"Sakura, _quiet_." Her mother hissed dangerously. She turned her head in direction of the man sitting next to her, and her expression transformed completely. All the anger turned into an apologetic gaze, and Sakura grew angrier my her mother's attitude. "Fugaku, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't know she was going to react like this." She apologized.

"It's okay, Akeira, I really didn't expect her to get used to the idea easily. Right now she's angry, but she'll eventually understand." Fugaku spoke calmly at Akeira, Sakura's mother. Sakura burst out, gaining once more her place as the center of attention at the dinner table.

"Get used to it? _Used_ to it?!" Sakura screamed in disbelief. Sakura's tone made Akeira flinch, but she still kept her stern face. Fugaku remained unfazed. "Don't dismiss this as if you just forgot to tell me that you had a business trip. You are getting _married._ And you didn't think it was adequate to discuss with your own daughter?! And to an Uchiha, no-less!" Sakura's face was turning red with anger.

"This is not something I have to discuss with you. _I_ am the parent. _I_ make the calls. _You_," Akeira's face resembled her daughter's, both reflecting rage. "Do what _I _say. Understood?" She hissed. Sakura's face reddened even more –if that was even possible- as she turned on her heel and stomped all the way to her room.

Akeira sat down and rubbed her temples, exasperated. Not five seconds passed before she stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She said simply, and left the house.

Fugaku and his son remained on the table. The older man looked at the boy inquiringly. "Do you have anything to say, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"Tch." Sasuke replied. "This is going to be so annoying" And with that, the black-haired boy stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

Fugaku sighed. This was going to be a nuisance indeed, just as his son had predicted.

--

"Yes, Ino, _married_!" Sakura spat the word with disgust at her friend on the other end of the line.

"Seriously, Sakura, I think you're making a big deal out of this" Ino replied on the other end of the phone.

"Who's side are you in?" Sakura asked Ino rhetorically.

"Yours, Sak." Her friend replied. "I'm just saying that maybe you should give this Fugaku guy a chance, if he makes your mother happy." Ino reasoned.

Sakura huffed in exasperation. She plopped to her bed, phone in hand, as she looked at the ceiling. "I don't have anything against Fugaku." Sakura said.

"Then what's the problem?" Ino asked.

"It's his son. Sasuke. You know, he goes to Leaf with us." Sakura said.

"And _that_'s what's bothering you? Are you insane?! You are moving in with the hottest, sexiest, most talented, smartest, hottest—"

"—You already said hottest." Sakura interrupted.

"It's just too important, so I had to say it twice." Ino added. "Where was I? Oh, right, --hottest guy in the whole school and probably the world!" By this point, she was screaming. Sakura held the phone away from her ear.

"You forgot to mention that he's the jerkiest jerk in jerkland and all it's jerky neighbors." Sakura added coldly.

"He's still hot." Ino said again. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know that you're rolling your eyes, Sakura, stop it." Ino said coldly. Sakura didn't even ask.

"But this guy is going to be my stepbrother. My _Step-brother_. Step. Fucking. Brother." Sakura said. "We're going to live in the same house. We're going to eat at the same table, and—Ewww! Our parents are going to sleep in the same bed!" Sakura was in complete chaos. She was almost hyperventilating.

Just then, the door creaked open. Akeira's petite figure blocked the doorframe. There was an angry frown plastered on her face. "Gotta go, Ino. Talk to you later." And Sakura dropped the phone on her lap and braced herself for a fight.

"What _in the world_ is wrong with you!?" Akeira hissed at her daughter. She was mad as hell, and Sakura knew better than to talk back at her mother in these circumstances, "You behaved like a brat in front of Fugaku and Sasuke!"

"But, mom--!" Sakura protested. Her mom cut her off.

"Don't 'but mom' me! You had no right no talk like that! You like it or not, I'm marrying Fugaku, and you better start getting along with him, because if not, you and I are gonna have major problems. Do you understand?"

"But mom—" Again, Sakura was cut short by her mother's enraged voice.

"Do. You._ Understand_?" Akeira asked again. Sakura sank back in the bed.

"Yes." She said. She looked like a terrified lamb. Akeira felt guilty for screaming at her daughter.

"Listen, Sakura. I just want you to understand. Fugaku makes me happy. He is a great man. I really love him, and I think that if you gave me a chance, you would come to like him too." Her voice was more cautious this time. Akeira walked towards her daughter's bed and sat on the edge. "I know that this is hard to process, and I probably should have told you sooner, but Fugaku wanted to tell you both at the same time."

"That's not it, mom." Sakura said. Akeira tried to wrap an arm around her daughter's shoulders, but she squirmed away. "It's just that… I didn't think you'd make such a decision without me. It's always been just you and me, you know? But off you go, now, marrying some man with a jerk of a son."

"I'm sorry Honey, but I've done so much for you, ever since your dad left. I…I just did this for me. It's been twelve years since he left and it's been hard for me, too. And I always had you… But I missed your father, and it was so hard to put myself out there… And then Fugaku came… I have to take this opportunity, Sakura. In a year you're off to college and I'll be alone… Understand me, Sakura." Akeira's voice was pleading.

"You're right, mom. I'm sorry." Sakura sat next to her mother. "I'm gonna do this for you. I'm gonna be nice to Fugaku. But I am_ not _going to like his son. And I won't call him dad." Sakura said sternly. Akeira smiled in a motherly fashion.

"That's all I ask." Akeira smiled.

--

On the other side of town, Fugaku knocked the door to his son's room. Sasuke was lying on his bed, studying. Fugaku walked in and Sasuke met his gaze.

"You never told me what you think about my engagement to Akeira." The man said. Sasuke returned to his Chemistry book.

"Hn. Whatever" He replied simply.

"I see you hold no opinion in the matter." Fugaku said. "Well, so as you may know, Akeira and Sakura will be moving in with us, obviously. We will turn the studio across the hall into her bedroom, and you two will share a bathroom."

"If she takes too long in the shower, I'll break the door and kick her out." Sasuke said, not lifting his gaze from the book. His voice was blunt and emotionless, as always.

"Sasuke" Fugaku reprimanded. "Sakura will be your stepsister. Like it or not, you will be nice and respectful to her. If I hear that you mistreat her, you will be sorry." Fugaku used a harsh tone that he rarely ever used. Sasuke didn't react, but one thought did cross his mind.

He was already disliking this girl.

* * *

It is quite a short chapter, but it's just the prologue. I know it's kind of odd and everything, pecially because it's not my style.

However I do want to clear out that this IS a SasuSaku romance fic, ad even though it doesn't seen that way, I will include some humor later on, it's just that this prologue had to fulfill a function to explain. That's what makes it kind of odd…. Whatever, anyways, I want to know what you guys think about it. If I get at least three reviews, I'll keep it up. So yeah, let me knw if I should go on!


	2. Chapter 1: Bring on the Wedding Planners

4 reviews in les than 30 hours. Not bad!

I'm back on my feet already, thank you for asking (lol), so since my request of three reviews has been fulfilled, I shall bring you a new Chapter.

Oh, and before I forget, hear the song "Gotta Be somebody" by Nickelback. It kicks ass! (it has nothing to do with the story, but its still a good song. My brother played it like, 5 times on the ride to school today)

Again, enough rambling by yours truly. On with the story

Disclaimer: I, Green Penguin Queen, the ruler of the world, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Naruto. Stop asking! ( Though nobody ever does)

--

--

**xTrappedx**

**xChapter 1: Bring on the Wedding Planners!x**

"_My_! Sasuke you look so handsome!" Akeira squealed as she saw Sasuke come out of the dressing room (might I add forcibly) of the tuxedo store. Seeing as he was to be the best man, he had to wear a Tuxedo…

…And _damn_, he could definitely pull it off.

It was quite standard. White shirt, black pants and blazer, though he refused to wear a tie. When he had declared this, Fugaku had glared at his son with a look that said 'remember what we talked about'. Akeira just smiled. She didn't mind at all.

In reality, Akeira was more than excited to move in. Not only did she love her fiancée, but she was very impatient to have a boy added to her small family of two. She'd always wanted a boy –of course she loved Sakura, but she loved the idea of having a son of her own. Since this was not it any plans for her near future, Sasuke turned into her priority. She didn't know how to handle a son, she basically allowed Sasuke to do anything he wanted.

The story was quite similar for Fugaku and Sakura. Fugaku had no idea of how to talk to a teenage girl, them being so incredibly moody. He'd already had two boys, and had been quite happy with it, but he was willing to take a shot at this of having a daughter. It was quite weird for both, actually, since Fugaku's knowledge was centrally focused on business, and Sakura's in anything but it. However, they both attempted to find common ground. No success so far.

Sakura was playing snake on her phone when Sasuke left the dressing room.

She was angry.

Wait, scratch that, she was _pissed._

She was stuck here, waiting for a guy she didn't stand, to come out in a stupid tuxedo that he took forever to put, when she could have been out with her friends. But _no_. This was 'family time' or whatever, and her mother wanted to do it with both children. After they were done here, they'd go to pick out her bridesmaid's dress.

Please, don't misunderstand. Sakura isn't by any means, a _brat_. She is quite comprehensive and supportive to her mother, but this marriage was something that fell on her lap out of the thin air. She still hadn't gotten _used to_ the idea, like Fugaku had said. Sakura tried to accept and embrace the idea, but it wasn't easy. She eventually decided that this would maybe come later. Till then, pretend it is.

"Sakura, honey, we're done here." Akeira's voice cut through Sakura's concentration, ruining her perfect game and any chances to a high score. She just responded a 'Fine, mom, I'm up' and she was on her feet.

They entered the next store all of them in tow. Sasuke was carrying a bag that contained his newest acquisition, and he didn't look happy about it. Sakura didn't even bother to remark about how the tuxedo made him look like a penguin, she could read on his face that he was already having a hard time.

She'd just save that one for the wedding.

They entered a gown shop and looked around for a while. Akeira wanted a light dress for Sakura. She was rummaging through everything with the store owner, both speaking as they were lifelong friends. The rest of the 'family' shared one single thought.

Creepy.

Akeira finally decided on a light green dress. It was one that matched her eyes and contrasted her hair. Sakura liked it, it was simple, not too flashy. Fugaku was pleased that Akeira didn't go over the edge, as he knew her to be when it came to preparations. Sasuke just didn't care at all about the stupid dress his stupid stepsister was going to wear.

They left the gown shop, and Akeira rambled something about wedding planners and left. She told Fugaku to talk to the movers that day. Unfortunately, he had left the number in his office, so he left as well. He did say, though, before leaving, that Sakura and Sasuke were to spend the day together to get acquainted.

"You two…. Know each other… Go to the movies or something." And he gave each some money. As soon he was out of ear range, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Let's not and say we did." She was quite cold. Sasuke didn't mind at all.

"Works for me." He said simply.

"We'll meet for dinner and make up an idiotic story about how we 'bonded'" She said the word as if it was ridiculous, which it was, for her.

"Hn."

And they both went their separate ways.

--

--

"Teme! How's your new family!" A blonde boy screamed at the angsty teenager. He shot a death glare at his so called best friend.

"We're not a family." He replied, bouncing a rubber ball against the floor, so that it would bounce off the wall and return to his hand.

"Aww, come on!" Naruto tried to sound optimistic. "You have a new mom, and a new sister! I'd kill for one of those!"

"Her mom's alright. But that girl is completely annoying. She's not my sister." He said tonelessly.

"But isn't the girl Sakura? We're in school with her . She's really nice! She explained the physics test to me!" Naruto said.

"You failed physics, idiot" Sasuke said. "You are a complete brain dead monkey."

"My talents are more focused artistically than mathematically! That's why I don't d well in physics!" Naruto protested.

"Really? What do you say about History, Literature, and Biology? Not to mention that you didn't even pick Chemistry as an elective." Sasuke said, never taking his eyes away from the tiny ball.

"I said _artistic!"_ Naruto yelled. "And besides, you chose Chemistry because you're a masochist! That class alone destroys everybody's average!"

"Only if you're an idiot." Came Sasuke's response once again. "And besides, you're failing _Art_ too."

"You just don't understand me! No one ever does!" Naruto's room wasn't terribly big, so the sound echoed across the room.

"Go weep in a corner."

"You know…" Naruto's act dissipated as fast as it had started. A foxy grin overtook his lips. "I _could_ go weep to your sister. She is quite cute, you know… And if _We_ get married, you and I would be brothers-in-law!"

Sasuke was glad the _he _was good at Physics and Geometry. With a single shift in the angle of the bouncing ball, he was able to make the ball ounce on the wall in such a perfect way, that it fell gracefully in the open mouth of his loud friend, who was now rolling on the floor, choking.

Sasuke smirked and made no attempt whatsoever to help his friend. This was the first event of the day which he actually considered funny.

--

--

"So, your dad—"

"Almost step-dad" Sakura corrected.

"Almost step-dad" Ino said. "Told you two to spend the time together, and he even gave you money… And you went your separate ways?"

"That's the story." Sakura said simply. She was sitting in the floor of Ino's room, next to her friend, Hinata Hyuuga while they shared a cookies and cream ice cream. Sakura relentlessly flipped through the channels.

"I think you should really try to get to know Sasuke. He might be a nice guy." Hinata spoke softly and sweetly, as always.

"I already know all that I need to know about him. He's a jerk." Sakura said, shoving another spoonful of creamy deliciousness into her mouth.

"A hot jerk" Ino added.

"Is that all you think about?" Sakura looked up to meet Ino, who was lying on the border of the bed, face down so that she was head level with her friends. As Sakura said that, she took the spoon from her and an dug in some ice cream for herself.

"All _you_ think about is that he's a jerk." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but that's a character fact." Sakura argued.

"Well, this is a physical fact." Ino said. Sakura turned to Hinata for backup. Said girl shrugged.

"She's got you there." The pearly eyed girl said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friends, but before she could speak a work, music filled the air.

"_And you can tell everybody, _

_This is your song!_

_It may be quite simple but—"_

"You are completely obsessed with Moulin Rouge." Ino said as Sakura dug her bag for her phone.

"Can you blame me? It's the best movie ever made." Sakura said as she found her phone.

"And—" Ino was going to say, but Sakura interrupted her.

"Don't say that Ewan McGregor is freakishly hot. I already know that." She said as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?" Her tone changed completely when she answered the phone. Hinata giggled and Ino chuckled. Sakura glared at her friends. "Yeah, mom." She made a face. "Oh, Sasuke? He's—in the bathroom! Yes! We went to the movies, and… he had the big soda." There was a pause. "Yes, we're going. Okay. Love you too, mom. Bye"

"What was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Fugaku told my mother about the 'quality time' crap he came up with, and she was asking about Sasuke. She wants to see us both at Fugaku's house to discuss the ceremony." Sakura said as she flipped her phone open again, looking for Sasuke's number in her address book.

"Ooh, you have his number!" Ino squealed excitedly. "I want it!"

As Sakura pressed the 'call' button, she turned to Ino seriously.

"Ino, you are not, and I repeat, you are _not_ " She made a pause for emphasis. "To hit on my jerkish soon-to-be stepbrother, who by the way, I believe to be asexual." Ino mock glared at Sakura, who shifted slightly when Sasuke picked up. She didn't use the sweet tone she used with her mother. She was rather crude.

"The folks want to see us at your house. Something about the wedding planners." There was a 5 second pause. Sakura's voice was almost a sneer when she answered. "How the hell should I know? Whatever. I'm at Ino's come pick me up." 2 seconds. "Because I don't have a car, you doofus." 4 seconds. " Oh, just shut up and pick me up. It's on your way anyways." 3 seconds. "I know stuff, okay? Now shut up and come and get me." 4 seconds. "Whatever. Bye"

"You are quite cold with him" Hinata pointed out. "Do you really dislike him t_hat _much?"

"He doesn't exactly own a picture of us signed 'best friends forever' either." Sakura responded sarcastically.

"Sakura, remember what I told you." Ino reprimanded. "Don't bitch at Hinata. It's not her fault." Ino sad for the thousandth time.

"Sorry, Hina. This wedding is going to drive me nuts."

--

--

"This wedding is going to drive me nuts!" Akeira exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura entered the Uchiha –soon to be Uchiha-Haruno –Residence. "The wedding is merely a month away and we have nothing ready! Deena!" Deena was Akeira's wedding planner, who right now looked like her assistant. "Deena! Did you check the caterers?"

"Yes, Mrs. Haruno" Deena replied robotically.

"And the seating charts? Did we go over the seating charts?" Akeira was in total chaos and panic.

"Yes, Mrs. Haruno."

"What about my appointment with David? Does he know that he's doing my hair and make-up? I don't trust those women at the parlor!"

"It's on April the 3rd at 4:00 p.m."

"What about Sakura?"

"What about me, mom?" Sakura asked, making her and Sasuke's presence known.

"You need to try on the dress and talk to the make up guys and the hairdresser. Tell him what you like. Something simple, but elegant. Nothing too flashy, but not something dull. Tell him to give some shape to your hair. It looks too plain." Akeira said.

"Thanks, mom. You're always so sweet." Sakura murmured sarcastically.

"And Sasuke!" Akeira yelled, as if she'd just remembered his presence. Sasuke raised his head and looked at his soon to be stepmother. "You, I don't need to do anything, but if you could help Sakura try on her dress, I'd thank you so much" Akeira's eyes were almost pleading. Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Oh, thank you!" She walked over to Sasuke and laid her hands on his shoulders in affection. Sasuke himself was surprised that he hadn't shrugged her off.

Akeira turned around and began to walk away, but Sakura called back to her.

"Um.. Mom?" She said, uncertainly.

"Honey, I'm very busy, can't this wait?" She asked, not even turning to face her daughter. She was checking for the thirteenth time the seating arrangements.

"What about your dress…?" Sakura asked.

The sound of the fallen pen and book that Akeira was using for support while she wrote echoed the room with a '_clang'_. There was half a second of silence, and then…

"MY DRESS!!"

--

--

"How can somebody _forget _to buy her wedding dress?" This was the first complete sentence that Sasuke had ever directed Sakura. She was in her closet, changing into the Bridesmaid dress, just as she had promised.

"Oh, that's easy. First, you dye your hair pink. Afterwards, you change your name to Akeira Haruno. And just like that, bada-bing, bada-bang! You are a dressless bride with her wedding a month away." This was the first non rude comment that Sakura had ever made to Sasuke.

Sakura fought to zip up her dress, trying to prove that she didn't need Sasuke's help to get dressed. However, the zipper must've decided it would be fun to piss off poor Sakura, so it just felt like not zipping. Sakura held the edge of her dress as she exited the closet and walked over to Sasuke. "Little help here?"

Sasuke, with no emotion whatsoever, walked over behind her, and tried to pull up the mocking zipper. He was able to get it almost completely to the top, but in the end, it wouldn't budge.

This was a very nice scene. Sasuke was helping his stepsister to be with her dress. They'd directed no sassy or sarcastic comments at each other. Heck, they'd been _civil_ to each other, which was a lot to expect from two opposite beings of nature, one of which was a jerk and the other was a hot-headed, moodswing inclined teenage girl. The cherry on top, they were going to be siblings. Siblings don't usually get along well, so this was what we call an epic scene. Worth a picture, one might say, that is, of course, until…

"It doesn't close. You're eating too much crap. Gaining a couple of pounds. Don't eat so much ice cream at Ino's."

_SLAP!_

_CRASH!_

_PUNCH! _

Sakura returned to her clothes and left the room. "It fits mom!" Akeira was too busy, so she didn't hear. Sasuke laid on the floor of Sakura's future room, taking in the most important and basic rule of living with a woman. It was so elemental, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it coming.

Never,_ ever _call a woman fat. Unless you have a deathwish.

--

--

Well, my dear fellows, there you go! Chapter one for you!

I would like to clear something up, here.

There are two kinds of criticism. One that is told with the rest of intentions, to see you improve, and the other one, that comes from arrogant people who diminish what you do in order to feel better themselves.

I'd really rather receive the first one, it is more than welcome, so feel free to critizice or ask question. This helps me improve as a writer, and I need honest opinions.

Btw, Sakura's ringtone is 'Your Song' originally by Elton John, but a cover by Ewan McGregor in Moulin Rouge, (BEST. MOVIE. EVER!)

So there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, the more you review, the faster I update 3


	3. Author's Note

Well, I got several reviews in just two days. Seven in total. Eleven, If you count from the beginning. I'm glad, because it seems that people are taking an interest into my story.

And I say most because I did get kind of a rude review. I completely accept it, I won't fight it, everybody's entitled to an opinion. And apparently this person even went through the trouble of subscribing my story into a community of 'stories that make you go wtf'. I was kind of hurt, but I knew that there is always someone who doesn't like what you do. So I accept it. This helps me take reject, since most people just give me good reviews, and I know that the world isn't pink.

So this person said that my story lacked originality and basically it was a load of crap. And that's their opinion. I don't mind. I actually want to thank this person for telling me their opinion, though it was rather crude, but i/ would sincerely hope that that person would tell me what was it that ticked them off so much, and not just say 'you suck as a writer'.

I'm sorry I had to write this publicly, but I thought it was something worth mentioning, and besides, this person has disabled PMs.

So now that that's off my chest, I want to thank all my reviewers for keeping up with the story and pointing out what they like. It's always nice to have someone look over your shoulder and tell you that you're good. It makes you gain confidence. But it's also important to have these people to tell you what's wrong. It helps you gain perspective.

I'm sorry that I turned this into an Author's note, but I felt I had to say this.

For those who actually like the story, I'll have the next chapter up soon enough.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 2: Tell Me You Didn't

Okay, I read over the reviews, and I want to thank you all for them

Okay, I read over the reviews, and I want to thank you all for them. I'm sorry for having to put you all through the Author's Note, so, to thank you, I bring you the second chapter of Trapped.

Disclaimer: You know, that kickass show? Naruto? Yep… Well, Not mine! Thanks for asking!

--

**xTrappedx**

**xChapter 2: Tell Me You Didn't.**

"Teme!" The loud blonde boy pounded on the door that led to Sasuke's room. A grunt was heard on the other side, and soon the black haired boy opened the door.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at Sasuke.

"Teme! What happened to your face! You have a black eye!!"

"Do you enjoy pointing out the obvious?" Sasukeasked. Naruto had jumped back and was pointing at Sasuke's eye as if it were a green talking space raccoon.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he entered Sasuke's room, uninvited.

"None of your business. And don't scream, you idiot." Sasuke said in his monotone.

Naruto entered the room and made himself comfortable in it. Sasuke glared at the boy, but as he was moving away from the door, another knock was heard. This obviously bothered Sasuke as he opened the door, revealing a platinum blonde on the other side. Sasuke failed to recognize this girl.

"Hi." She said, smiling. "I'm Ino. We go to the same school." She flashed a dazzling smile at Sasuke. He was about to rudely kick out the girl, but a hih pitched scream pierced all three teen's ears.

"Ino!" Sakura's voice echoed across the large hall. Ino flinched at the mention of her name. Soon, Sakura stomped her way to Sasuke's bedroom door, fuming. She took Ino by her hair and begun dragging her away. Sasuke looked at his soon to be sister with a strange expression on his face. When he heard a loud 'BAM' of the closing door, he reentered his room. But as he was closing the door, a foot stood in the way, avoiding it. Sasuke glared at it, and it kicked the door open, revealing a still fuming Sakura.

"You!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Sasuke. Naruto was incredibly confused at the scene. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at Sakura. Her voice filled the air once more. "Stay away from my friends! If you don't, I swear, I'll take care of your other eye as well!" And so she stomped away.

Sasuke closed the door, this time, nobody knocked. He walked over to his chair and sat down. When he turned to Naruto, said boy was laughing a soundless laugh and pointing at Sasuke.

"Sakura was the one to give you the black eye!?" And so, Naruto's laughter boomed across the house.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were hanging out in the living room when they heard Naruto's laughter. This sound was quickly followed by a loud crashing and then Naruto's groans. The girls turned their heads and saw Sasuke come down the stairs, somehow relaxed and he walked out and murmured a 'I'm going out'.

--

Upstairs, Naruto laid on the floor, groaning in pain, due to the beating, given by his angry best friend.

"Ignoring that…" Sakura said, and turned her head towards her friends again. They were still looking at the door, through which Sasuke had just gone out.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, I think we should go check Sasuke's room. I think he beat up Naruto pretty badly." Hinata said, looking upstairs. Ino kept on ogling the door as if it was Sasuke himself.

"Naruto…? Oh, you mean the blonde kid?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata flushed and began fiddling with her fingers as she nodded shyly.

"He's in my Literature class… and he's not very good… But he's really nice." Hinata said.

"Okay, let's make sure he's still alive. Come on, guys." Sakura and Hinata rose from the couch and headed for the stairs. Ino, remained seated, until Sakura pulled her by the hair once again, dragging her over to Sasuke's room.

They climbed up the stairs, and entered Sasuke's room, though he had told Sakura to never _ever_ enter, unless she had a deathwish. Sakura elegantly ignored Sasuke's threat and waltzed into his bedroom without so much as a knock on the door.

They entered to find poor Naruto lying on the floor, groaning in pain. He was face down, so Sakura knelt by him and turned him around. She tried to wake him up by gently calling his name, but he wouldn't, so she took him by the shirt collar and shook him violently. In less than five seconds, Naruto was awake.

"Owww…..Did I ran into a wall running high speed after a sugar high with gummy bears again?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't even want to begin to imagine what that meant." Sakura murmured. "No. You pissed off Sasuke."

"Oh?...Oh! I remember! That douchebag got a black eye from a girl!" Naruto's laughter boomed across the room, and Sakura considered beating Naruto up again.

"Okay, there Hina, he's alive. Now that we know, c'mon, lets go. I'm hungry." Sakura said, standing up. Naruto stood up as well and grinned widely at Sakura. Said girl ignored him and followed her friends out of the room. Naruto caught up with them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He said. Sakura turned to meet him. Hinata clushed a deep red and looked away from him, fiddling with her fingers. Ino noticed. Sakura didn't. She was too busy glaring at Naruto.

"What is it?" She asked him. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Sakura-chan. And I was wondering if you'd go out with me." He said, his grin never leaving his face.

Sakura took a moment to debate whether or not he was serious. When she decided he was, she was about to punch him so badly that it would make Sasuke's look like a massage. But as she was going to beat him, an idea flashed across her mind like a lightning. A mischievous smile crept across her lips.

"Sure" She said. This simple words caused several different reactions.

Naruto's grin widened immensely. Hinata gasped and felt her heart break. Ino clenched her fists in a way that it was pretty easy to see her muscles contracting. Naruto spoke again.

"Cool. So it's a date." He said. Sakura shrugged. "See you later girls! I've gotta go!" And so Naruto left.

Hinata mumbled sad apologies and excuses, said she had to go home, she was expected. Sakura was caught off guard. All three of them were supposed to go to the mall, and Hinata knew that they had plans, so Sakura couldn't see what would require Hinata to leave on such short notice. She looked completely clueless. Ino glared daggers at her.

"What the hell, forehead?! Are you out of your mind!?" Ino screamed at her friend. Sakura had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

"What? He's a nice guy… And besides, can you imagine how angry Sasuke's gonna be?" Sakura asked with an excited smile. Ino huffed in disbelief.

"For someone so smart, you are freakishly dumb." Ino said. Sakura looked offended.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Ino couldn't believe that Sakura was really that slow.

"Sakura, Hinata has liked Naruto for like, four years! And then you just decide to go out with him on a whim?! Don't you consider poor Hinata's feelings?!" Ino yelled. Sakura was taken aback by the epiphany.

"Hinata likes Naruto?" She murmured in a low voice. Ino rolled her eyes excessively, since she was tired of explaining. "Shit…Shit…Shit!!" And Sakura started running around in circles until Ino stuck her foot out and Sakura tripped. She was face down on the floor for a minute or so, Ino was actually starting to get worried. However, in one motion, Sakura jumped to her feet and ran down the halls and down the stairs.

"I have to talk to Hinata!" Her scream echoed and bounced across the walls of the house. Ino shook her head at Sakura's lost cause and soon followed her friend.

--

Sakura and Ino made their way over to the Hyuuga Manor.

Sakura was in complete chaos. She'd never meant to hut Hinata. She actually had never noticed the infatuation that Hinata had towards Naruto for some time already. Ino was very patient by listening to Sakura fret over this, but then came a point when it was just too much.

"And I didn't know! How was I supposed to?! Hinata never tells anybody anyth—"

"Shut up forehead!" Ino yelled. She was exasperated. Sakura did not react towads Ino's outburst, she was already used to them. By now, they were at the Hyuuga Manor, knocking on the door. A maid opened.

"Good evening." The maid said detached and professionally. Sakura and Ino reflected her politeness.

"Good evening. We're Hinata Hyuuga's friends and we'd like to see her, please." Sakura said, finally calm after twenty minutes of chaos.

"Of course, come in. You must be Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san." The maid said. The girls nodded their heads and entered the house…

It was gianormic.

Stupidly so.

The girls walked in, unimpressed. Fugaku owned a slightly smaller house and Ino's family a regular one, but they were used to the Hyuuga power. They crossed the hall and climbed up the stairs, in direction to Hinata's room. Since they were so close, it was normal that they'd do this.

They reached the third door to the left, Hinata's room. Without so much as a knck, Sakura kicked the door open, clung to the room owner's neck and screamed her apologies.

"Hina-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you liked him!! I was just gonna go out with him to piss off Sasuke!! I'm sorry" Sakura screamed. Ino remained in the threshold of the room, staring at the scene, shocked.

"Umm… Sakura?" Ino muttered. Sakura turned her head to face Ino, stll clinging. Ino's face was one of nervousness as she pointed behind Sakura. The latter turner her head and met the characteristic Hyuuga eyes…

In a boy's face…

…The boy to whom she was clinging.

"Would you be kind enough to get off of me?"

--

_SLAM! _

"Hinata! Couldn't you tell us that you were changing rooms!?" Sakura said, flushed. Hinata was laying on her bed, reading a book.

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" Truth be told, Hinata was still hurt about Sakura and Naruto's date. Right now, she wasn't really in the mood to see either one, but since she was Hinata, she didn't say anything.

"She came to apologize" Ino said, and nudged Sakura. "Didn't she?"

"Umm.. Yes." Sakura said, and moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, next to where Hinata lied. "Hinata, you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose! You're my friend!! I didn't know that you liked Naruto… If I'd know, I swear I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, sighing. "But if you like Naruto, I'm not going to get in your way." Hinata said. Sakura felt terrible.

"Hina… I don't like him. I'm just going out with him to piss off Sasuke…" Sakura confessed. Hinata gasped.

"Sakura!" Hinata reprimanded. "That's horrible!" Sakura felt even worse now.

Ino sat down on the couch and listened patiently to the conversation. They got o the conclusion that Sakura should call off the plans and apologize. By the end of an hour, they were alright again, until a knock rumbled against the room.

"Come in." Hinata said in a clear voice. Not a second later, the door opened, revealing the boy to whom Sakura had clung.

"Hinata-san, I was asked to tell you that dinner would be ready soon, but your father won't be joining us." She looked at Ino and then at Sakura. His sight lingered for a second on Sakura, but it was more of a glare. "Are they staying for dinner?" He asked crudely.

"No." Sakura said hastily. This boy was very scary, and it didn't seem like he liked her. She didn't want to stay near him for so long. He nodded and turned to leave. Before he was gone, Hinata spoke.

"Thank you, Neji-sempai." And Neji was gone. A shudder ran up Sakura's spine at the memory of his glare. Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Who was _that?_" Ino asked, illusioned. Sakura couldn't see what Ino found appealing in this guy. But then again, this was Ino. She could flirt with a rock, if she thought that it had potential.

"That was my cousin, Neji-sempai. He's a year older than us." Hinata explained. "He's moving in with us, and I gave him my room… That's why I'm staying here."

"That makes sense." Sakura said. "But why does he look so much like you? He has like, your exact same eyes… I thought only Hyuugas had them"

"He's my cousin." She replied simply. Ino turned around to face her friends.

"How come I'm the only one without hot siblings/cousins?"

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but share a thought at Ino's comment.

_You have to wonder why she's my friend…_

--

Sasuke hung out at a local café. He'd taken his computer and was working on an assignment. His father was trying to create a new business management program, and Sasue was trying to do something on his side. He was drinking a black coffee and had a hard time ignoring the insistent waitresses that came every thirty seconds to offer him something. It was finally quiet, and he could focus, but a voice cut across the silence like nails on a board.

"Teme!!" Of course, it was Naruto. Sasuke glared at his screen without raising his sight. The hyperactive blonde ran up to his friend and bounced in his place, yapping excitedly. "I asked Sakura out! And she said yes!" Naruto rambled. As soon as this phrase got to Sasuke's ears, he shot his head upwards and glared at Naruto intensely.

"You. Did_. What_?!" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth. Naruto froze.

"I asked her out…" He said slowly.

A few blocks away, everybody could clearly hear Naruto's complains as he was beaten up. The people had to flee the café, in fear. Naruto, as he was getting beat, wondered why did he come back over and over and over again.

--

Sorry that it took me this long. It's been exam week for me and I got home at night cuz I studied over at a friend's every day.

The chapter would have been longer, but I felt that I've kept you waiting long enough, so I kinda had to force this one out of my head. If it's not as good as the others, that's why.

I'll try to update ASAP.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
